Fighting for Santiago
by 10Roses
Summary: Raphael and Isabelle are an unlikely couple. But aside from the sexy addiction they have with each other, they make it work. And this AU will be set when Maryse advises Isabelle to fight for love. Instead of rejecting Isabelle, the opposite is done by Raphael. But with an overprotective brother that constantly butts in, the discouragement from her fellow shadow hunters...
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Raphael and Isabelle are an unlikely couple. But aside from the sexy addiction they have with each other, they make it work. And this AU will be set when Maryse advises Isabelle to fight for love. Instead of rejecting Isabelle, the opposite is done by Raphael. But with an overprotective brother that constantly butts in, the discouragement from her fellow shadow hunters and being sexually frustrated with her asexual lover... maybe she can make it work.


	2. AN: Intro

**AN: Intro**

Hello everyone, I want to make this fan fiction as casual as I can. Lately, I've been crazy about Raphael and Izzy's 'hookup' in the Shadowhunters TV show. Sadly it ended quickly as it started.

I know it is different from the book. I wasn't expecting myself to get hooked with this ship too but I guess I can be unexpected. I am only doing this for fun and no hate on other ships.

The characters can be little bit OOC sometimes, sorry about that. Right now I am focusing on the Isabelle/Raphael relationship. So, that means, some side plots will be put aside.

Again, this is only for fun. Sorry if I step on some toes.


	3. Chapter: 1

**A/N: The following content is improvised a little to avoid copyright issues**

"Raphael!" Her voice echoed through the intense Institute hallways.

Raphael paused. He didn't need her to yell his name to catch his attention, he could smell the familiar sweet scent of her pumping shadowhunter blood from a mile away.

As Isabelle got closer, her sound of her steps faltered. His back was still on her and suddenly the pace of her heart fastened. Isabelle is usually a smooth talker but she hesitated before saying her purpose. But she had to get it out.

Slowly, Raphael turned around. His hair was still sitting stiff in it's usual place, poker face a little softened, handsome face still there, Isabelle didn't know what it was about him today that seemed... extra.

Isabelle got rid of her thoughts in a millisecond. They stood face to face.

"Isabelle." His dark voice softly said.

Isabelle exhaled the air her in her lungs and looked at him dead straight in the eyes.

"Raphael." She started, she quickly got rid of the lump in her throat, "I know what we feel for each other and... it's real."

Raphael furrowed his brows in confusion and changed his stance, unaware of Isabelle sudden confession.

"I... I know what we have and... I'm going to fight for it."

And at that moment, Raphael swore he felt his heart beat again for the first time in a very long time.

 _-line break-_

It was probably 3 am and the party was long over. Raphael secretly smiled to himself. How can they be so reckless? As far as he's concerned, the institute believes all of the downworlders went home, that they're home is downworlder free. How easy was it for a vampire to spend the night in the institute.

Here he was, lying on Isabelle Lightwood's bed, polo shirt unbuttoned all the way as he cradled her gentle naked body. Raphael knew he can't rest and keep his guard down. Sneaking into the institute like this is a serious crime.

The institute was opened 24/7, with his sharp hearing he could still hear their soft chatters down stairs.

He continued stroking Isabelle's warm arm. It was almost like a joke, dating a shadowhunter- and even more, sleeping with them. He was never the type to encourage sex, but Isabelle made it work.

He smiled secretly again in the dark, funny how someone who's technically dead can have so much feelings. Feelings he ever thought he would experience. He never really had a chance back when he was alive.

Isabelle had been sleeping for 2 hours now and Raphael thought of all of the possibilities this relationship can end badly. He tried not to be a pessimist, really. As Isabelle is aging, he isn't. He shook his head, 'That's everyone's problem,' he thought. Not long ago, Raphael would chuckle to himself thinking about Alec and Magnus and Simon and Clary. 'Fools' he would think to himself. Correction: 'Fools in love'. Like he was now.

Everything he's thought about tonight, he definitely won't share with no one else, thoughts were too sappy, even for him.

"Mmm..." Isabelle moved closer to him and buried her face on his neck, also wrapping her long legs around his waist. She was small compared to him. He held her tighter and he wondered, she shouldn't be this comfortable if she's hugging a cold piece of wood.

"Mmm..." She muttered again, nuzzling his neck closer. He pulled the covers up to cover her more, she was cold, he could tell by the two little nubs poking his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled. He was still here. Without a word, she softly straddled him, leaving the covers gathering around her hips, crushing his lips against hers.

In 30 seconds, things got pretty heated, seeing as they proceeded with their well paced rocking. Raphael was biting her shoulder, not enough to make it bleed. He wouldn't want to ruin her recovery.

Isabelle has never been so glad she replaced her creaky bed last year.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. There stood Alec.

"Alec!" Isabelle gasped as she gathered the covers around her. Raphael was frozen from his spot, there was no way he could out run this.

Alec's face changed so quick, Isabelle knew she had to untangle her self from Raphael.

Alec growled, "What do you think you're doing?" He went for Raphael.

Luckily, Isabelle was fast, still maintaining her covers around her body and Raphael's lower body, she held her hand on Alec's chest.

"Alec, stop!" She said firmly and trying to control her voice.

"Really Izzy? In here? I thought you were over him,"

Raphael just waited patiently as Alec was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Well, it's different now. I'm willing to fight for him." She tried to explain, "Someone told me I should fight for love, and I am!"

"With a vampire?"

Raphael's eyebrows rose.

Isabelle reduced the pressure she had on Alec, "You of all people should know."

Alec hesitated, "That's completely different."

"How?"

"You're endangering-"

"Endangering what?"

Raphael finally stood up, he eventually managed to pull his pants up under the covers.

Isabelle looked at him. "I should be going," He said to Isabelle.

"N-"

"Izzy." Alec stared down Raphael with deadly glares.

"No, Alec! If he's going, I'm going!"

"Izzy, we don't want anyone knowing about this," Alec tried to reason with her.

"Isabelle, it's fine. I'll see you very soon." With that Raphael was gone.

Isabelle's mood dropped so suddenly.

"Izzy-"

"No, Alec! Get out!"

 **A/N: The first chapter is over! I know a little out of character but what did you think?**


	4. Chapter: 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I can't believe this story is getting more attention than expected.**

Isabelle had a hard time falling asleep after the incident last night. But she did fall asleep anyways. Her eyes fluttered open with the strong desire that her sweet dream about a certain vampire is true. It isn't. She snapped her head towards the clock in her bedtime table. She groaned. It was time for her to get up and proceed with her daily chores in the institute.

She groaned even louder when it sunk in that the head of the institute, her brother, caught her in a compromising position a few hours ago.

Isabelle got into her usual attire, a bold black dress with her signature dark lip. She giggled after realising that she needs a little bit of concealer to cover small pink and purple bruises. She whipped out her barely touched Maybelline concealer. Usually, if she needs to wear concealer to cover a small blemish, she'd be so annoyed. But in this case, she was far from annoyed.

It was 10 am. Isabelle decided to ditch breakfast and do her round early so she can sneak out sooner to Hotel Dumort.

After an hour, Isabelle bit her lip happily as the clock struck 11:30 am, signalling her shift over. She jumped off the stool and about to walk off to sneak to Hotel Dumort when she was interrupted by a voice of authority.

"What's gotten you so jumpy today?" Her mother asked curiously.

Isabelle is taken back, she wet her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning around to face her mother.

Instead of a poker face with a stiff stance, Isabelle was surprised to see her mum less... stiff. She remembered her conversation with her the night before and her smile grew wider.

"What's gotten _you_ so jumpy?" She replied jokingly back.

Maryse raised an eyebrow at her indicating she said her reason first.

Isabelle playfully rolled her eyes, "I thought about what you said last night."

Maryse raised both her eyebrows higher.

"You know. You whole 'fight for love' conversation," Isabelle whispered.

"Ah, yes." Maryse smiled at her daughter, "So, who is it?"

Isabelle nudged her mom, "Mom!" She whispered. It made her display the biggest smile she'd had in years. She's never talked to her mom like this. Like friends. She couldn't believe she could actually talk to her now without her filtering every word. Her mom definitely deserves a second chance.

Their interaction attracted a little attention. No one's really seen Maryse and her daughter interact like that before. In fact they haven't witnessed Maryse being so 'at ease' before.

Maryse opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind. Both women turned around and were faced by Alec.

"Mother," Alec greeted, "May I just grab Isabelle for a sec?"

Maryse nodded, "Sure," She touched Isabelle's arm before leaving.

Isabella crossed her arms as soon as her mum wasn't in sight. "What?" She asked Alec.

Alec loosened his jaw before speaking, "I want to talk about last night," he declared.

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.

Before she walks too far off, Alec grabbed her attention, "Izzy, we need to talk," He walked towards her and fasten his pace to match hers.

"Can you say that any louder?" Izzy said sarcastically. She was definitely embarrassed about what her brother witnessed, but she was still shaken up about his disapproval when all she did was support him in nearly everything. Izzy convinced herself that her brother was just shocked and looking after her, but she wasn't about to let him off that easily.

Isabelle and Alec walked into an empty hallway. "We need to sort this out, Izzy," Alec grabbed her arm gently, to prevent her from walking any further.

"Are you here to apologise?" Izzy faced him.

"Izzy-"

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Izzy turned back around and walked off.

Alec inhaled. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He is now both the head of the institute and a brother. Maybe Magnus could help him out. But Alec has always tried to prevent any of his family business from leaving between them. Of course Magnus would understand but Alec likes to think that if he doesn't make a bigger deal out of this then it won't be a big deal.

 _-linebreak-_

Isabelle forgot about Alec. She sneaked off to Hotel Dumort like she planned and she ended up in Raphael's kitchen, taking a cooking class for him.

"You know you should be a chef. Coldest vampire by night, hottest chef by day," Isabelle flirted.

Raphael's mouth twitched with a smile, "It depends if the kitchen had sunlight peeking in," he grabbed a spoonful with the ladle and carefully raised it to Isabelle's mouth.

Izzy's mouth took it delightedly, "Mmm," Isabelle closed her eyes savouring the taste. She opened her eyes to meet his, "You know what else tastes great?" ...

 _-linebreak-_

"Wait, so you're telling me that you caught Izzy in bed with Raphael? Raphael as in the leader of the New York Vampire clan Raphael?" Jace clarified.

"How many Raphaels do you know?" Alec replied. He had to tell someone he could trust and of course, his parabatai was the answer.

Jace gave a cough chuckle hybrid, "I did not see that coming,"

" It goes deeper. Izzy was involved with _yin fen_ ,"

" _Yin fen_? When was this?" Jace eyebrows crunched as he stared at Alec, concerned.

Alec couldn't look at him, "Recently, but don't worry. She promised that she hasn't been taking it lately. She's in recovery. At least that's what she says." Alec looked at Jace with doubt both in their eyes.

"What I don't get though, is Izzy with Raphael for the _yin fen_? She claims that she actually wants to pursue him. But is her 'addiction' clouding her judgement?" Alec focused on the blank space towards him. He's always been the paranoid one.

"We know Izzy. The yin fen is a total surprise but Izzy is so much stronger than that. Maybe she could actually like Raphael- minus the addiction." Jace contemplated.

"Izzy and Raphael? Since when?" Clary spoke up.

Alec and Jace jumped from their seats, startled.

"How long have you been there?" Alec asked, concerned if anyone heard them. They didn't lock the door and sure enough Clary the eavesdropper makes an appearance.

"Not that long," Clary said quickly, "You didn't answer my question, Izzy and Raphael?"

 **A/N: How'd you like it? Any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter: 3

Clary's eyes flared with interest. Alec's breathing quickened. His relationship with Clary had been improving but he's reluctant to spread his sister's current situation any further.

"Is anyone going to tell me anything?" Clary's small voice hung in the air. She nudge the door close behind her.

Jace's blue orbs refrained from looking her way, leaving Alec the choice to either tell Clary or not.

Alec moved towards her from the far side of the dimly lit room, his eyes told the story, he didn't want anyone to know. "Nothing is to leave this room, you understand?" He stared down Clary with a firm yet relaxed expression.

Clary nodded, her orange soft curls bounced slightly, "Of course,"

Jace stopped leaning from the shelf located on the side wall of the room, "Alec found Raphael in Izzy's bed last night,"

Clary's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and the corners of her mouth turned slightly. Isabelle was also dating a vampire. "What? Wait, Raphael didn't leave last night?"

"He did after I caught them. No one knew he stayed. No one knows a downworlder stayed the night at the Institute. If this gets to the Clave-"

"It won't go that far," Jace stepped up, "No one knows but us. Let's just pretend it didn't happen," Jace said with authority.

"How could we?" Alec retorted back, "What Izzy did was reckless!"

"What are we going to do? Strip her of her runes? Alec, she's your sister," Clary tried to reason with Alec.

Alec inhaled deeply, his shoulders lifting along with his chest, "I'm her brother. But I'm also the head of the Institute." He needs to act his position. But there was no chance that he was actually going to strip Izzy off her runes. He didn't know if he was being petty or overreacting. But maybe it's his brotherly instincts.

-linebreak-

They got carried away. Before they knew it they were sprawled across Raphael's un-used bed. Raphael forgot how comfortable it was laying on a bed, sure, coffins were nice but beds are so much more softer.

Isabelle was facing the side of Raphael's face, laying on her side with one leg over his abdomen. They weren't doing anything. They just laid still exploring each other's breathing patterns.

It's been a while for Raphael. He didn't know if this was considered 'sinning'. He doesn't think so. After all, all he ever did was care for her.

"Do you have anything on tomorrow?" Raphael's voice pierced through the silence. He traced her arms with his silky touch.

Isabelle's brown eyes lit up, she propped herself up to look at him in the eye, "Why are you asking?" She asked playfully, kissing his bare chest.

Raphael smiled, and he barely smiles. "I want you to meet my sister," Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed in regret, "I know you already did, with Simon and all,"

"Raphael-" Izzy started apologetically.

"I want to introduce you to her," He declared, "She's the only family I have left. Plus, she probably forgot who you are anyway- with her memory ,"

Izzy's heart softened, she grabbed Raphael's face and gave him a big wet one.

"What was that for?" His brown eyes gleamed as he slightly scrunched his eyebrows.

The corners of Isabelle's mouth were pulled into a smile, "Nothing. I just... I hope one day I can do the same,"

"I can sense Alec disagreeing from a mile away," Raphael stated jokingly.

Isabelle tilted her head, her smile still plastered on her face. It was nice seeing Raphael 'joke' around.

"My brother's going to support me on this," Isabelle said.

Raphael slightly scrunched his dark eyebrows, waiting for her to finish.

Her eyes met his, "He's just shocked, that's all. He was fine with me dating Meliorn -kind of- and he's definitely doesn't mind dating a warlock." She explained further.

Raphael nodded, "I'll take your word for it,"

Isabelle buried her face on Raphael's chest. Hmm... How can someone who's dead smell so great?

It was already deep into the afternoon, according to Izzy's phone, she couldn't tell from the inside as thick curtains acted as a barrier to the sunlight. She wasn't eager to go back to the Institute. But Izzy knows that when she goes home or tomorrow or the day after that, Alec will come around. He always does. Izzy thought that maybe she could ask Magnus to convince Alec, if it really gets to that.

Raphael's ring tone interrupted her day dreaming.

Raphael's dark eyes focused on the caller ID. One of his arms left Isabelle to grab his phone on the bed side table. "I need to take this,"

Isabelle lifted her weight on him as she nodded. She understand, his clan needed him.

"I'll be right there," Raphael said to the person on the other side of the line. He turned his attention towards her.

"Who was that?"

"Elliot just informed me about a fledgling. He bit a human." Raphael noticed Izzy's alarmed expression, "No need to worry, he didn't kill her. They just need me there to do the 'introduction blood thirst' talk. Apparently I do it best. With all of these new borns surfacing, might as well make an introduction tape."

"Do you need me to leave?" Isabelle asked, clutching Raphael's bed covers on her chest.

"Well, you can come. It's downstairs." Of course, they all lived in one hotel.

Isabelle jumped to her feet and pulled her dress up over her body. "Do you think they'll mind?"

"Don't worry, no one's touching you,"

With a smile Izzy bit her newly painted lips as she fixed the laces to her heeled boots.

Raphael watched from a distance. He thought about what's about to happen. The rest of the vampires will notice something's off. They knew he hanged around Isabelle. But they didn't know how progressed their relationship had become.

Izzy finished and strutted with her usual confidence over to Raphael and grabbed his arm.

"Shall we?"


End file.
